Shenanigans
Shenanigans is an Achievement Hunter show that was created on December 19, 2014 with the release of the first episode. This new segment will usually feature the AH staff just dicking around when they aren't preoccupied with hosting, producing, editing and filming/starring in AH videos and AH Let's Plays. Generally, two or more AH members will be seen secretly pulling pranks on another member behind their back, usually to that member's dismay. Examples include stealing someone's phone, for example or changing their Xbox gamer-tag, ruining member's desk by tweaking it (or even dumping a garbage mess on that desk). Geoff has stated that it will not be regularly updated. This is likely because the series would eventually become repetitive or expected by the AH staff. Episodes Episode 1 - Give Me Your Milk Episode 1Shenanigans - Episode 1 - Give Me Your Milk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euwwOobEgRE was released on December 19, 2014. In this episode, Geoff, Gavin, Ray, and Michael pulled a prank on Ryan (who was recording on The Patch at the time with Meg and GusThe Patch #83: RIP Ryan's Gamertag https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0UEuRE18LM ) by changing his Xbox Live Gamertag to GiveMeYourMilk, a reference to a previous Minecraft Let's Play. Since Ryan did not have a password set on his Xbox account, the AH guys decided to have some fun with him by secretly changing his Gamertag to something stupid. Ray originally came up with the idea to change his Gamertag to "HaywoodYaBlowMe", but it was already taken. Ray quickly backed out, while Geoff changed Ryan's Gamertag and paid for it. Michael saved Ryan's original Gamertag (BM Vagabond) so no one else uses it. The rest of the staff (Jack, Matt, Jeremy and Caleb) thought this was a bad idea and they appeared while they were in the middle of changing it. Geoff then got Gus (also on The Patch) to press the A button on Ryan's Xbox controller to confirm the name change. After the Gamertag was changed to GiveMeYourMilk, the AH guys (Michael, Jack, Jeremy, Ray, Matt, Caleb, Trevor, Gavin and Geoff) were having a good laugh. Kerry briefly appeared and said that he had nothing to do with this and begged Ryan to spare him before leaving. The AH guys also discussed what Ryan would feel and how he would react, as well as what they should do when he comes in and finds out. When Ryan suddenly walked into the office and came back 20 minutes later to find out what happened, the AH guys were casually editing and working on AH videos and Let's Plays. Ryan became pissed off and quietly fumed after he found out what happened (despite the AH guys trying to hide the truth). He could tell they were giggling and told the others they are "fucked" (that they are toast, or in deep trouble). He left for just one second, and all hell broke loose. He was also embarrassed that news of his Xbox Gamertag news came on the Rooster Teeth reddit (shown on Jeremy's iPhone). Geoff then tried to save himself by saying at first Gavin, and then Gavin and Ray did it. Gavin objected, saying that he only filmed it but Ryan didn't care. Ray also objected, saying that it was only his idea, he just didn't change it. Furthermore, he wanted to change it to "HaywoodYaBlowMe" but it was already taken. Ryan told everyone that he couldn't change it back to BM Vagabond but Geoff says that he can change it back to normal if he wants to because it was saved by Michael so that no one else would use it. Finally, after having a good laugh and admitting that they changed his Gamertag behind his back, and that it was just a joke (they were just trying to poke some fun), laughing at Ryan's dismay, Geoff finally told everyone that they had their fun, playtime was over and suggested that they should change Ryan's Gamertag back to normal before Ryan "murdered" them since he was clearly pissed off. Ryan's Gamertag was later changed back to BM Vagabond. Episode 2 - Fake Versus The AH crew set up a fake Versus match between Jeremy and Jack, which is an eating contest with blindfolds. Jack takes off his blindfold and starts eating at a leisurely pace while everybody watching acts as if Jack is completely dominating Jeremy. Episode 3 - Cleaning Out, Breaking In The AH crew, specifically Michael had repeatedly told Gavin to keep all of his junk into his office, break into Gavin's office and put everything in there. Episode 4 - Lil J's Lil Desk Jeremy's desk gets it's legs removed, making it at floor level. Jeremy, with the help of Ryan, fixes his desk. Episode 5 - Jeremy Gets A Raise Jeremy's desk (again) is raised almost to ceiling level. Episode 6 - Gavin's Sweet Revenge Gavin Free covers Trevor's desk in Smarties dust. Episode 7 - MATT MOVES IN Achievement Hunter designs and builds a convenient and compact desk for Matt Bragg. Episode 8 - The Heist Double-Cross Achievement Hunter organizes theft of a microwave and Chad's desk.https://roosterteeth.com/watch/between-the-games-2019-heist-part-2 Trivia * Most episodes are 'desk' related. * Episode 8 was uploaded to roosterteeth.com with a Between The Games address, a similar series. References Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Rooster Teeth Productions